heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (Dragon Ball Series)
The Angels (天使, Tenshi) are beings of extremely high status within the multiversal hierarchy. Their role is to guide and teach Gods of Destruction to master their destructive capabilities as well as also serving them as their personal attendants. In the case of the Great Priest, however, his duties are to serve and to advise Zen-Oh. While not official deities themselves, they do possess godly ki. Appearance Angels appear as humanoid creatures with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and various heights. Each have a blue halo around their necks, with the exception of Great Priest, whose halo floats vertically behind his head. Their clothing bares similarities to Zen-Oh, while the patterns on their clothes resemble the Gods of Destruction they serve. Their white hair, occasionally puffed sleeves and pastel skin gives them a striking resemblance to the Supreme Kais as well, giving Angels a strong visual link to all factions of the godly establishment. Personality Much like Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, whom they serve, the Angels are remorseless and indifferent, not caring at all about the lives of others. That includes not only mortals, but also the gods themselves. However as amoral as they may be, Angels can lend their assistance to others, such as Whis re-winding time for Goku for a second chance to finish off Frieza; another is when Whis tells Future Trunks and Future Mai that he is going to go and alter the future timeline by warning Future Beerus of Goku Black and Zamasu's Zero Mortal Plan. This is exemplified several times, as the Great Priest announces universal destruction with a smile, Vados prompting Champa and Beerus to fight on their birthday, Mojito chuckling after the destruction of his Universe and his fellow gods, and perhaps most notably of all, Whis's open and nonchalant mockery to the gods of his Universe, as, when his father declares the Angels of the Universes are the only beings to be spared by the two Zen-Oh, he simply states his position is different than theirs, and laughs at them, establishing that despite having spent hundreds of millions of years at Beerus' side, Angels do not tend to involve themselves emotionally with anything or anyone, except, perhaps, with each other. Nevertheless, the Angels do seem to have limits as to how far they are willing to push the nerves of the deities they work alongside and serve, as Whis has been seen sweating nervously some times when Beerus looked at him seriously and noted that no one should annoy and/or anger a God of Destruction, Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh, or the Great Priest, not even an Angel like him. Although Angels are never afraid to take action, especially when subduing the Gods of Destruction. Also, the Angels tend to be well-mannered and well-humored, respecting mortals and gods alike, and treating them as equals during a conversation. Despite serving the Gods of Destruction, they are also lorded over by the equally high-ranking Supreme Kais, and tend to refer to them by title as well, in addition to their names. Overview In Dr. Slump, Gatchan was created by God to prevent further development of the human civilization. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, the Angels of Hell are a group of angels that watch over Frieza in Hell. In Dragon Ball Super, the Angels are revealed to be the attendants to the Gods of Destruction. If the God of Destruction they attend to dies, the Angel ceases to function until another Destroyer is appointed to them. However, if a God of Destruction and/or Supreme Kai are erased, such as by Zen-Oh and/or Future Zen-Oh, the Angel will continue to exist and be active as if nothing had ever happened. This is displayed when Mojito is unaffected by the erasure of Universe 9, including the gods Sidra and Roh, who were linked to him. Angels have incredibly impressive intelligence, and have a considerable amount of knowledge regarding the world of deities, godly ki, and the intense training needed to ascend to their level, though far from being omniscient. As a result, Whis, being Beerus' mentor, has since taken the role of a martial arts instructor for Goku and Vegeta. Angels are also among the most powerful warriors in existence, as they are comparable to the Gods of Destruction. Due to their power and role, the Angels usually refrain from directly involving themselves in a conflict or acting as combatants in any capacity beyond training unless strictly necessary, usually only acting to stabilize and calm down the Gods of Destruction. Also, Whis can use his Temporal Do-Over to rewind time in order to undo any excess damage caused by Beerus by mistake. They will also intervene if the life of a Supreme Kai or God of Destruction, specially the ones under their specific care, were to be threatened while under their watch. Notable Angels * Great Priest (Zen-Oh's Palace) * Awamo (Universe 1) * Sour (Universe 2) * Campari (Universe 3) * Cognac (Universe 4) * Cukatail (Universe 5) * Vados (Universe 6) * Whis (Universe 7) ** Future Whis (erased) * Korn (Universe 8) * Mojito (Universe 9) (inactive) * Cus (Universe 10) * Marcarita (Universe 11) * Martinu (Universe 12) * Makkora Trivia * In Xenoverse 2, Janemba is called an "Angel from the Underworld". * Even though the Angels are exempt from being erased by Zen-Oh during the Tournament of Power, their future counterparts were erased by Future Zen-Oh during the "Future" Trunks Saga. ** It is also noted by Whis that there used to be 18 universes, which means there should at least be 6 more Angels in the series. This could either mean that the angels could have been erased along with their universe or that without a position to fill, they fell dormant. * Deceased people who still possess their bodies are referred to as "angels", the only difference from their living selves being that they possess a halo over their head and can grow white wings. Examples of this include Goku and Vegeta during the Majin Buu Saga, and Frieza during the Universe Survival Saga. * In the Xenoverse series, Angel Halo and Angel Wings appear as accessories both of which are based on the Halo and Wings Goku had while deceased. ** In Xenoverse 2, the Great Priest's Ring is an accessory based on the Great Priest's Halo. * In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. * In the manga, whenever the Angels are in Zen-Oh's presence (except the Great Priest), they would give their respects to the deity by bowing their heads, putting their right fist to the ground and kneeling with their right knee. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Races